Brogkt
Brokt is an Orcish country just north of K'vesten. It is effectively a large kingdom, ruled by King Balgruk. Balgruk created Brogkt by conquering and uniting the Orc tribes in the region. Common Knowledge Most people know that Brogkt is a relatively young country, founded fairly recently by its current ruler. They know that is a country of Orcs, and that the region previously consisted of warring tribes. Topography and Climate Brogkt is located just north of K'vesten, but despite this, is somewhat warmer than expected, bearing a gentle warmth that allows the region to have great land for agriculture. Brogkt's terrain mostly consists of plains, with a few larger forests. It may have some lakes. Population Brogkt's population consists mostly of Orcs. Exports and Trades Brogkt's major exports include granite, marble, and agricultural products. They tend to important most of their metals for weaponry, but engage in intense trade of magical goods with K'vesten. Government Brogkt is led by King Balgruk, although his sister tends to advise him heavily on which directions to take the country. Social Hierarchy and Culture Unlike in most nations, Necromancy is not frowned upon in Brogkt, due to it's widespread use by its ruler and founder, King Balgruk. Magic is highly appreciated in Brogkt, due to both its use by the ruling parties and the nearby country of K'vestan. The Orcs of Brogkt are generally quite accepting of other cultures, due to the method through which Brogkt was founded. Brogkt is well known for its large, granite and marble arena in the capital, which makes use of magically-swapping arena floors to allow for a wide array of battlefields on which many ex-military and other professional fighters duke it out. Cities, Towns, and Villages All named and unnamed known cities, towns, and villages are mentioned here, along with a brief description. (WIP) Alliances Brogkt often trades with the surrounding nations, including K'vesten, and is on good terms with its surrounding nations. Enemy Countries Brogkt is currently experiencing a golden age of peace, and has no significant enemies. Founding and History Brogkt began as a single tribe, the Tribe of Brogkt, ruled by a chieftan. As part of the the ceremony for ascending to the position of chieftan, a young Balgruk ventured into a cave of bandits to prove himself in combat, but found himself facing off against necromancers. Despite the odds, he prevailed, and in victory, claimed a runic artifact granting himself necromantic powers. Using these powers, and combined with his newfound leadership, Balgruk expanded by conquering the surrounding tribes. After some time, his sister suggested he use his powers to revive his fallen foes after victory, to lessen the hatred towards their conquerors. With this in mind, Balgruk continued expanding Brogkt with little resistance for years before his sisters suggested he stop for some time to focus on improving Brogkt's infrastructure. In the following golden age of the newly-founded nation, Balgruk found himself bored. Again, his sister suggested he find a way to entertain himself, and his magical arena was constructed, featuring various mercenaries and the Binturians at its grand opening in the spring of 10,018. Category:Countries